narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Summit of the Site Admins
Hello Administration team, this is Ten Tails here. I have recently read the last two posts of the Today's News page and feel that it is time to get things in order. We have been unable to get our point across to new users and veteran users about our future plans for the site. Now that Lavi, the site founder, has returned I believe it is time for, what I call, a Summit of the Naruto Fanon Admins. I've noticed that alot of wikis do this with their admin team and those wikis are generally the cleanest and most functional. Below we will discuss the direction of our wiki as well as the plan for the future. You will get to voice your opinion on all matters discussed here. All non-admins may voice their opinions on the discussion page, where the admin team will review any requests, suggestions, or topics mentioned and discuss the most crucial issues brought up. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 14:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Admins in Attendance Those admins who are participating please sign you username in the manner I show you below. Also once you sign your name, you guarantee that you can post at least once or twice each day that the summit goes on (unless of course your absence was completely unavoidable). * - User:Ten Tailed Fox 14:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *--Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 22:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Haru will swallow your soul HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' *Mewshuji 22:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) * 'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 00:16, 12 April 2009 (UTC) * Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *--Akira Tetsuji 10:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC) *--Seireitou 19:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Topic Suggestions Here you will post what you believe should be discussed in order of importance; Ten Tails' Suggestions # Godmodding # Organization Steel's Discussion Now, we have a crisis on our hands, with many more users wanting change than before. This has been attributed by many others to Seireitou, who has been accused by our precursors, Blackemo and Cyberweasel, of ruining the site. This is a problem, because I believe there is no such thing as a lost cause. So, we need to implement a plan that allows free thought while keeping the site "Naruto". You may now give your opinions. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 21:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Minkai's Discussion hmm... I see no wrong here. Its a bit late for this...I mean, crossovers have already affected virtualy every character, and main ones at that. Though I beleive we can adjust things so they are more naruto BASED. For example: for Zanpakutos, we could make a sort of blade a certain clan gets (kinda like shadow blades) But, besides that, I am against major changes, and that some crossovers hsould be here to stay. If we changed now, it would be like redoin da fanon. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 22:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Emanyeru's Suggestions * Well obviously the first thing to be taken care of is the crossovers. People who generally come to naruto RP sites are looking for ninja's, Not Bleach character's, Not gods, no saiyans. They want ninja's so thats the first thing on my list. * God modding we really dont have to touch up on since most of the god modding is reported when people use crossover characters. * Third thing is organization. Many things here are clumped up in one place or jumbled up in another with no definite organization patter. * Fourth thing is rules. To keep things from going down hill again the site probably needs a new set of rules to keep things like crossovers and gods out of the site. * Fifth thing is the number of demons and things like that. While i know that naruto had plenty of demons as well as bijuu. But the last i checked not everyone was a demon or had a demon sealed inside them. Half of the people with demons don't even explain how they got them so people randomly assumed that it just came to them one day which makes it god mod and god modding is a bad mark on any site. Lavi's Suggestions :''All are important, but ranked in accordance to priority # Work on methods in which to discourage junky articles, including cross-overs and nonsense, and encourage more orthodox articles (can fit under the strive for greater professionalism) # Update the rules in accordance to the present and make the site look a lot more professional than right now # Stabilizing the method in which role-plays will be run, as well as definitive regulation # Organization --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Akira Tetsuji's Suggestions :Sorry I was gone so long, But i'm back now #Develop the frontpage of the site and KEY articles to look more professional and aesthetically pleasing #People must have characters approved by an admin (beurecrat) before the are entered in a role-play. This could ensure fairness and stamp out god modding. #Get a final fanon world map drawn up #Organize the villages page --Akira Tetsuji 10:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Mewshuji's Rather Late Suggestions ACK! I forgot about this entirely... umm.... Well, as you all know, I'm not a fan of extremely powerful characters. I propose a discussion on a way to put a limiter on the amount of characters that could easily blow up Konoha in one go. That is, not necessarily changing existing characters (that would be nice though), but rather to prevent or to at least put a limit on these sorts of characters. Or if not putting a limiter on originals, place an emphasis on powering up canons would work just as well. So, that's first and foremost for me. Another thing is that I agree with a lot of these previous suggestions, specifically Lavi's, Emanyeru's and Akira's. Mostly in the order they put them in the order I mentioned them. Also, Minkai's idea of converting crossover ideas into more original ideas, such as his example of changing zanpakutous into a different kind of blade (perhaps one based on the owner's individual chakra signature?) seems like a good idea as well. --Mewshuji 16:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Tally of current events This is just to show the suggestions that will most likely be put into use *Minkai lobbies for no change. *Emanyeru addresses crossovers, and most notably, homologous characters. *Lavi addresses the need for change in rules, the system, and "professionalizing" the look of the site. *Finally, Akira calls for approving of characters' entry into an RP by beaurocrat, wants a real fanon world map drawn up, and more organization. Later, there will be a discussion on these suggestions. Discussion Change or not? (Resolved) With the above things said, let the discussion begin. We'll start with Minkai's no-change proposal: should we go ahead with making radical changes or not to the wiki? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes, and yes. --Mewshuji 02:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yes- aw, they don't have an infinity button... --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 02:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yes we do need some changes. I think Emanyeru's and Lavi's changes are good. And god modding needs to be dealt with so I think that characters should be approved by a beaurecrat (one that is very experienced in Naruto RP's). ----Akira Tetsuji Ore Sanjou! 18:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Since more than enough time has passed to discuss this, it is unanimous that this wiki will be proceeding with the changes. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Existing articles Most admins has said something about existing articles, especially involving cross-over characters and the similar like. What do you suggest be done with the said articles? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 23:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Well, most of those come from me and I am in the process of removing them from the wikia little by little. --Seireitou 23:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Existing articles... These are extremely difficult to deal with as they have a lot of work put into them. I say that authors who are willing to delete their articles that do not conform should, and articles that they are in posession of that do should not be deleted or moved. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, most people would not want their articles deleted, regardless of quality, so asking them to delete them is pretty moot in practice. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I personally like Minkai's idea from his suggestions. Rather than removing crossovers, convert their abilities and names to expies. For example, changing Zanpakutos to chakra blades or something of the like. --Mewshuji 02:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Since we're going forward with a Mass Deletion drive, this needs to be resolved ASAP. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC)